You May Be Right
by Chaimera
Summary: TyKa I suck at these so read to findout. Updated version, Mistakes fixed


Chaimera: Very first BeyBlade fan fiction, Woot  
  
Kaz:Yippee*Bounces around*  
  
Rayne:*dodging Kaz* And the story is so sweet.  
  
C.C: No its not, but there is violence.  
  
Kaz: Woohoo bring on the TyKa.*still bouncing  
  
Chaimera: Well it looks like every ones happy.  
  
Tyson: Uh what are you going to do to us?  
  
Chaimera: Relax, nothing bad.  
  
C.C: Hehehe well almost nothing.  
  
Kai: Nani? *glares at C.C, who glares back*  
  
Chaimera/Kaz/Rayne/Tyson:*watch Kai and C.C*   
  
Kaz: I wonder how long they can do that for?  
  
Tyson: Max is taking bets over there *gestures to most of the B.B cast*  
  
Chaimera: Hmmmmm, disclaimer, who?.......Ahh Robert*Catches Robert by his shirt* If you please.  
  
Robert: The author Chaimera does not own any of the characters from Bey Blade, she only owns Jen who she made out of her own twisted little mind.  
  
Chaimera: Huh, somehow that last part didn't convey the eloquence that you usually have.  
  
Kaz: Aww who cares? Here ya go.  
  
02/09/03- Quick note: This is the updated version. Thanks to you that pointed out my mistakes and I've fixed everything, I think but if you see anything else wrong please, please, please review and TELL ME!!!  
  
You May be Right  
  
Songfic Song and Lyrics by Billy Joel  
  
//thoughts of whoever// "speech" [talking to bit beast] {bit beast} song  
  
"O.K, lets do that again!!"   
  
"Aww Kai." Moaned Max from his position on the ground. "We've been training for nearly 6 hours now. Couldn't you give us a coffee break?" Kai just gave Max an ice cold stare, who then got up and hid behind Rei.   
  
"Max is right Kai." Said the cat-boy. Kai turned his glare to Rei, but he was to determined yet tired to care.   
  
"We get that your pissed off Tyson didn't show, so are we, but don't take it out on us, alright?" Kai just glared and didn't say anything. Everyone just took that as a yes and began to trudge back to their rooms. It had been a month since they had 'rescued' Kai from the clutches of Boris and his Grandfather. And it was another 3 weeks to the world tournament, so obviously Kai would be pushing them, thought Rei, but he hadn't been this bad since the European tournament, when he had been beaten by Robert. Rei walked on pondering the sudden change in attitude.   
  
"But it just isn't like Tyson to miss training. Especially not this close to the championship." Commented the small blond to Rei's side.   
  
"Yes, your right." He countered "As much nonsense as Tyson spouts, he either has a very good reason, or is in big trouble not to be here. He would have told Kai if he had to be somewhere."   
  
"Well no matter where he is, I am not going to see the face off between him and Kai, when he gets back." Said Kenny who was walking a little a head. "That's the maddest I've seen him in along time."   
  
Kai was walking, a short way behind them. Not unusual for him. What was unusual was the amount of raw emotion surging through him, threatening to break through his artic façade. He was furious at Tyson for not showing up but he was also disappointed. Kai loved watching Tyson because he enjoyed the training almost as much as BeyBladeing it self. He just let go and had fun as well as working hard. Kai could never do that, he always took himself way too seriously. Another emotion that didn't make as much sense, was that he was mad at himself, because he treated Tyson like crap on a regular basis. Also because he hadn't told Tyson how he felt. Kai had had a growing attraction for the midnight haired boy for a while now. At first he thought it was just a stupid crush and if he ignored it, it would go away. And besides Tyson drove him half crazy most of the time, it would never work. But it didn't go away, in fact since he'd gotten free from the monastery, it had been growing stronger. Hell, Tyson was the only reason he managed to break free anyway. Kai just sighed and continued on.   
  
An hour later the whole team, minus Tyson were strewn around the living room of their hotel suit. Kenny was tapping away absent mindedly at his lap top, Max was dozing on Rei's shoulder, who was watching T.V. and Kai was in his usual spot, brooding in the corner. The door opened and they all looked up to see Tyson step in.   
  
"Hey, guys. Whoa you all look beat!! What'd I miss??" Four pairs of eyes glared at Tyson who took a step back feeling surrounded. Kai stood up and approached him.   
  
"Where the hell were you today?? You knew we had training. We've got three weeks until the championship starts and you decide to mich off?" He said this as calmly as he could manage but inside, he was ready to give him a good slap 'round the head if he gave the wrong answer. Tyson just rolled his eyes and looked coolly at Kai.(pretty impressive considering Kai was in full glare mode.)   
  
"Kai I told you yesterday that I was going into town. You obviously weren't listening to me or paying attention because you didn't say no, whish is as good enough as a yes for you."   
  
Kai gave himself a mental headslap. He did vaguely remember Tyson talking to him, while he was going over some of Kenny's research, 'course he wasn't going to admit that.   
  
"Where were you anyway?" was all he could manage.   
  
"Huh, you wouldn't be very interested and since you worked the guys so hard it's all no good anyway."   
  
Kenny sighed, Tyson was just being stubborn. "What did you do Tyson?"   
  
"Oh, got some V.I.P passes to 'Stellar', but if you guys are to tired." The name "Stellar" brought Max's head up. This was the best club in Moscow.   
  
"We're not to tired Tyson, we can make it. Right Rei?"   
  
Rei laughed "Yeah sounds like fun, but Tyson how did you afford V.I.P passes?"   
  
He just shrugged "I have some money saved, the hard part was just finding them. But so what, are we going or not? Kai?"   
  
"Please Kai." Begged Max   
  
"Yeah we could use some fun" Added Rei.   
  
"Fine." Unknown to them, Kai was looking forward to this as much as they were.   
  
In the club was packed. The All Stars, the White Tigers and the Majestics were all there as well. Tyson had met them around town and convinced them to come along. Kai, Rei and Kenny were sitting at a tablel watching Tyson and Max dance to the fast music. They were being actively avoided by people around them who were trying to avoid getting hit by a flying limb of some sort. Whenever he could get away with it Kai never took his eyes off Tyson.   
  
They had all gotten dressed up to come but Tyson...God Damn. He was wearing all black, a silk shirt and leather trousers which provided a nice veiw.   
  
The D.J stopped and did the annoying 'It's a slow song get a partner' thing, kinda like he rubbing all singles faces in the fact they had no one. Tyson handed Max to Rei and headed to sit with Kai. Kenny had wrangled up the courage to ask Emily. Robert and Jonnie were dancing as well as Oliver and Enrique. Even Lee and Mariah were dancing, though she was shooting Max evil looks over Lee's shoulder.   
  
Tyson was about to reach the table and Kai was just working up the will to ask him to dance, maybe even tell him how he felt. Just then a tall muscular guy interrupted Tyson's path.  
  
"Hey hotstuff, Wanna dance??" Tyson glanced at Kai who's face was impassive as usual. He wished he'd come up and tell the guy to fuck off and ask him, himself. But apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, might as well try to make him jealous.   
  
"Sure" The guy led him out on to the floor and put his hands in Tyson's waist.   
  
In the corner Kai was seething with jealousy, he should have stopped him but noooo, he was to proud, he had an image to maintain. For the second time that day Kai mentally slapped himself.  
  
He watched the couple on the dance floor thinking that should be him up there. The tall guy put his hands on Tyson's ass and pulled him tight to him. Kai was ready to march up there and drag Tyson off with him. The guy whispered something in Tyson's ear and Tyson pushed away from the guy and replied with a disgusted look on his face. Tyson turned to leave when the guy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Right, if this guy went any further Kai was going to beat the crap out of him. Tyson just yanked his arm away and said something and turned to leave. The guy glanced at Kai and he wondered what Tyson had said.   
  
Tyson came over looking angry. "Kai your obviously not enjoying your self, if you wanna go that's ok."   
  
Kai just nodded and got up. He was obviously using that as an excuse but after that, Kai wasn't to keen on either of them staying.   
  
Friday night I crashed your party, Saturday I said I'm sorry,   
  
Sunday came and trashed me out again,   
  
I was only having fun wasn't hurting anyone,   
  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change. .   
  
The next morning Tyson woke up to a very big head ache and wondered why he could hear two pounding sounds. Oh yeah one was in his head. Man, he didn't have that much drink, he could remember the whole night, unfortunately. He grimaced, he hoped he never saw that guy again. Now the second pounding, that was his door. He got up and padded over and looked out to see Kai.   
  
"What Kai? It's 7:30 in the morning."   
  
Kai took in the sight of Tyson in nothing but a pair of smiley face boxer shorts and could only manage   
  
"Training. Lobby, 8:00" With that he turned and left.  
  
//Jeeze// thought Tyson //Wonder what's got him so pissed today.// Though that look he had given him when he opened the door it was almost……longing. //Naw. Kai would never feel like that, especially not about me. But I can dream//   
  
When Tyson was fully dressed and in the lobby it was only himself and Kai.   
  
"Where are the others??"   
  
"Their not coming."   
  
"What? Why not?"   
  
"Because they trained for near 6 hours yesterday and you didn't. You need to catch up." This wasn't Kai's only motivation. He wanted to make sure Tyson was okay, he had been strangely quiet on the way home last night.   
  
"Fine where are we going?"   
  
"The forest on the outskirts of the city."   
  
Tyson was outraged for the third time in half an hour.   
  
"WHAT? Kai, its raining outside, there's snow everywhere and its near freezing temperatures."   
  
"So you need to be able to blade in all environments."   
  
Tyson rolled his eyes so far back in his head he thought he could see his hair growing.   
  
It was nearly 3:00 and the rain had not let up. Tyson was so worked up that he had shed his jacket. He knew this was a bad idea but it was to bulky to blade with anyway. Kai was worried, he had expected Tyson to ask to go back along time ago, but the boy was just too stubborn. He just wouldn't quit. Kai could see him shivering, even though he was trying to hide it.   
  
"Right, Lets go Tyson. That was good."   
  
//Whoa a compliment from Kai. Maybe there is hope// He was freezing and soaked to the bone. They were walking along a path about a mile from the hotel. Tyson was slightly behind Kai and walking slowly. Suddenly he felt hand on his ass and heard a voice "Hey again Hotstuff."   
  
He spun around to face the guy from the night before.   
  
"What the fuck do you want? I told you to leave me alone!!"   
  
Kai heard Tyson shouting and turned to see the guy from the club smiling meanly at Tyson.  
  
//Oh this guy is dead meat// Kai moved to stand beside Tyson   
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" he spat.   
  
The guy looked at him and smirked "Ha you after him to? Well I got here first!"   
  
"Get lost Guy." Said Tyson hoping Kai didn't do his usual thing and leave.   
  
"Hey I got a name. It's Jen"   
  
Tyson laughed and then stopped at the look on Jen's face. "What's so funny."   
  
"Well, It's a girls name."   
  
Kai shook his head in disbelief. Only Tyson could find something to laugh about in a situation like this.   
  
"No it's not. Anyway wanna ditch the grump and go have some fun with me??" he asked leering at Tyson, who laughed in his face. "Ha, not if you pay'd me. Come on Kai." Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and began to drag him away.   
  
As they walked away a BeyBlade flew between them. They jumped apart to avoid it and looked at Jen.   
  
"Fine, You beat me in a battle and I'll leave you alone, I win and you come on a date with me."   
  
"Fine" Tyson got out his launcher but Kai caught his arm   
  
"Tyson, no." he hissed "Your tired and weakened. Just walk away."   
  
Tyson pulled away from him. "Would you? Here hold this." He pushed he coat into Kais arms and approached Jen. Kai sighed. It was hopeless, Tyson was just to stubborn and if he kept up like this not only might he end up on a date with that creep, he was gonna catch pneumonia.   
  
Tyson launched Dragoon towards Jen's blade.   
  
[We cant loose this 'goon. There is now way I'm going anywhere near him ok?]   
  
{Have I ever failed you? Don't worry I'm gonna kick this sorry guy's ass back to the stone age} Tyson smiled at his bit beast and watched as the two blades sparked off each other. He wanted to end this quickly. It was still raining, his hair was plastered to his face and neck and he could feel the cold creeping in to his chest. Luckily, Jen shared the same sentiments.   
  
"O.K" he shouted "Let's do this quickly, Faolchú attack." A giant black and red wolf rose out of Jen's blade and growled ferosiously. The wolf sprang at Tyson's blade which started to wobble a bit. Kai moved forward and removed Dranzer from his pocket, but Tyson shouted him back. "Kai no, I'm fine."   
  
Kai growled in frustration but stayed back.   
  
[Dranzer, how's Dragoon doing?]   
  
{He's a bit tired but he'll be fine. He's well able to kick this puppy's ass} Kai watched, pensive as Tyson called out Dragoon. Jes smiled evilly. "Hey if your this good at Bey Bladeing you must be wild in the sack. Cant wait."   
  
Kai growled // I am going to beat this guy to a bloody pulp//  
  
Tyson was tired and he could feel his strength giving out. [Dragoon we need to finish this up]  
  
{Gottcha}   
  
"Alright Dragoon lets do this" With that Dragoon took off, rising higher and higher. Kai didn't know if he had enough strength to pull this off without seriously hurting either himself or Dragoon, all he could do was hope it worked. Dragoon plummeted back to earth and landed right on top of Jen's blade.   
  
When the smoke cleared Tyson's blade was still spinning and Jen's was in pieces.   
  
"I suggest you leave now." Said Tyson menacingly, but he just wanted Jen to leave before he collapsed. Kai moved forward perfectly ready to chase him away but he turned and practically ran in the opposite direction.   
  
"Pheew" said Tyson before his legs gave out. Kai rushed over to him and put his coat on his shoulders and began to help him back to the hotel. Tyson ginned at Kai goofily   
  
"Told you I'd beat him."   
  
"Yeah but it's only because your crazy" he shot back just relived that Tyson was ok but feeling a bit guilty as he was the cause of most of it.   
  
I've been stranded in the combat zone,   
  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone,   
  
Even rode my motor cycle in the rain,   
  
And you told me not to drive, But I made it home alive,  
  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane   
  
You may be right, I may be crazy,   
  
But it just might be a lunatic your looking for ,   
  
Turn out the light, don't try to save me.   
  
You may be wrong for all I know you may be right.   
  
The whole of the Blade Breakers team were sitting in the living room Kenny was having a fight with Dizzy, Rei was watching T.V with one eye and Max with the other. Kai was sitting in his corner discreetly watching Tyson. Tyson and Max were messing around on the floor. Tyson was teasing Max about Rei and making lude and suggestive comments, Max in turn was using him as target practice when ever he hit a nerve. Kai smiled inwardly.   
  
Tyson was the only person who ever really made him laugh. Well not many people knew he could laugh at all, so that was rare enough.   
  
It was later in the day and Tyson was sitting on the couch reading a book. Kenny had gone out to meet Emily, that was really getting somewhere. Rei had taken Max out for a meal, to have some alone time and Tyson reasoned to get away from his sex jokes. And Kai, well he was probably off somewhere brooding and still he wished he was with him. It was weird, Tyson worked so hard to see a little bit of Kai's human side, pratically threw himself at him and yet he was completely oblivious to him. Huh, go figure. Just then, speak of the devil, Kai came in the front door.   
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson bounced up to him "Wattcha been up to?"  
  
Kai just glowered "What's it to you?"   
  
"Just wondering. No need to be all grouchy."   
  
"Well maybe I am just grouchy, ever think of that."   
  
Tyson was fed up "No Kai, I didn't. I know under there is a semblance of a human being because I've seen it and as hard as I try to get you to open up you wont. Why is that Kai??"   
  
Kai was taken aback .This was new.   
  
Tyson rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Fine You know what? I give up. I have liked you for so long and all I wanted to do was see if there was a soul in there to like me back, but I guess not. I'm never good enough for you. But I wont change not even for you."   
  
With that he stormed out slamming the door behind him. Kai smacked himself in the head, this time for real. Why didn't he say anything. //Arrgh I am such an idiot, He likes me too. Fuck.//  
  
Kai left also intent on finding him.  
  
Remember how I found you there, Alone in your electric chair   
  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled,   
  
You were lonely for a man I said take me as I am,   
  
'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile.  
  
Tyson sat on a park bench watching the snow fall, his head in his hands.   
  
//I was stupid to think Kai could ever open up to me. Ugh what was I thinking// Tyson felt like kicking himself.   
  
He knew when he started pursuing Kai, he was setting himself for disappointment but he had dared to hope. He sighed to himself. He felt like screaming and then crying until he couldn't anymore but he wasn't going to give Kai the satisfaction of breaking him. Just then he heard an all to unwelcome voice.   
  
"Have a fight with your boyfriend, Hotstuff? I could comfort you!"   
  
Tyson turned to look at him "Get lost Jen. Don't make me kick your ass. Again."   
  
Jes walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Tyson whimpered. Jen's grip was painfully tight.   
  
"Don't think that you could take me in a fist fight bitch."   
  
Jen pushed Tyson to the ground and approached.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?"   
  
He smirked "I want you. And I always get what I want."   
  
//Kai//  
  
Just then a fist came out of nowhere and connected with Jen's jaw,   
  
"Wrong answer." Said Kai. Then he sucker punched him in the gut. Jen went down like a sack of bricks and Kai put in a well placed kick to the ribs.   
  
He was going to continue but Tyson, who had gotten up stopped him. Kai looked at him confused, but Tyson's eyes pleaded with him. "Leave" Kai's voice was low but dripping with venom.  
  
Jen limped away shooting evil looks over his shoulder.   
  
"Kai thanks I..." Kai engulfed Tyson in a breath taking hug. Finally he released him and Tyson gulped in air.   
  
"Tyson are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..uh ..um yeah." Tyson turned away not really wanting face what he knew was coming.   
  
"Tyson, look at me." Asked Kai softly  
  
"Tyson? Ty?" Kai moved around and tilted Tyson's face up towards him. Tyson looked in to the ruby eyes and saw what he had been looking for, for months.  
  
"Ty, I'm sor.." But Tyson stopped him there.   
  
"Don't be."   
  
"But I treated you like crap and drove you away. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have got attacked." It was Kai's turn to look away.   
  
"Hey" Tyson turned Kai's face back to his. "If it weren't for you, it would have been a lot worse." He shook thinking about it but continued. "And if it weren't for you I wouldn't feel what I do now, and I wouldn't be able to do this."   
  
With that Tyson reached up and kissed Kai softly. After about a minute they broke apart.   
  
Tyson looked up at Kai. "You ok with this?"   
  
Kai just smiled and pushed Tyson down onto the bench. "I think I'll survive."   
  
Kai pulled Tyson to him and kissed him deeply and Tyson kissed back with equal vigor. They lost track of time and then a voice broke up their make out session.   
  
"I was wondering when this event would occur. It's about time" The accent and vocabulary gave the speakers identity away before the saw him.   
  
"Do ya have to make it sound so complicated Rob? But yeah finally."  
  
Tyson blushed and ducked behind the bench. Kai smiled, (more than his usual smirk, a real smile) and dragged Tyson up.  
  
"We were just leaving."   
  
"Didn't look like it." Observed Jonnie.   
  
"Well we are now, so we'll see you another time." They walked of towards the hotel, Kai's arm protectively around Tyson's waist.   
  
Now think of all the years you've try'd to find someone to satisfy you,  
  
I might be as crazy as you say.  
  
If I'm crazy then it's true,  
  
That it's all because of you,  
  
And you wouldn't want me any other way.   
  
3 Days later Kai lay on a bench on the balcony of his room, thinking he was one of the luckiest bastards around. He was staring at the stars when Tyson's face interrupted his view.  
  
"Hey koi" Kai smiled as Tyson lay down beside him and rested his head on his chest.  
  
"You know the others think were crazy." Commented Kai still looking at the stars but stroking Ty's hair.   
  
"Who cares! 'Sides Max's just glad he can turn my dirty jokes back on me." Kai laughed.   
  
"Well I think Rei understands but I know Kenny thinks we're insane."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now does it?"   
  
"No"   
  
Kai kissed the top of Tyson's head and he snuggled in to Kai's chest. They may me crazy, but they were happy.  
  
You may be right, I may be crazy,   
  
But it just might be a lunatic your looking for ,   
  
Turn out the light, don't try to save me.   
  
You may be wrong for all I know you may be right  
  
You may be right, I may be crazy,   
  
But it just might be a lunatic your looking for ,   
  
Turn out the light, don't try to save me.   
  
You may be wrong for all I know you may be right  
  
You may be wrong, but you may be right.  
  
You may be wrong, but you may be right.  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Kaz: You know that wasn't half bad.  
  
Chaimera: Heerm, The last bit was a little to soppy, I think. Oh well, It's my fav so far.  
  
Kaz: Uh where's the fire fly? She should be cooing over the TyKa pairing by now.  
  
Chaimera:*looks around* Oh there she is.  
  
Rayne: *holding large stick and leading mob of characters chasing Jen* How dare you try to break up their perfect love, you bastard.  
  
Kaz: I never thought she had it in her.  
  
Jen: *running by* Didn't Kai hurt me enough already  
  
Kaz:*trip's Jen up* Nope  
  
*Mob descends on Jen, Rei, Max and Kenny getting there first*  
  
Chaimera: Where's Kai and C.C. I know they'd want to be here for this. And where's that popcorn?  
  
Kaz: Their still glaring at each other and here popcorny goodness.*Chaimera and Rayne join Kaz on couch to watch methodical beating of Jen*  
  
Rayne: I'm seeing a sequel, I'm seeing revenge of Jen's, I'm seeing angst, drama, heart break…..  
  
Chaimera: I'm seeing wait for reviews and see what people think first. You are way to hasty for your own good.  
  
Rayne: Humph  
  
Chaimera: All reviews welcome. Sequel maybe? I already have ideas. Well  
  
Ciao 


End file.
